This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Metal sheets are joined to form structural components, cosmetic components, or for other purposes. To form an exemplary structural component, the sheets may be joined by using fasteners such as bolts and rivets which may be made of stainless steel or another material.
In automotive applications, different types of sheet metal are used for varying purposes. For example, magnesium may be selected as the metal sheet due to its high strength and relatively low weight. However, where at least one magnesium sheet is used, a concern is galvanic corrosion at the interface of a non-magnesium fastener and the magnesium sheet or at the interface of the magnesium sheet and any other non-magnesium sheet joined to the magnesium sheet. As such, there are limitations to using magnesium and magnesium alloys in manufacturing.